


No Matter the Miles

by bakercrown



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Friendship, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakercrown/pseuds/bakercrown
Summary: Jacob has sold his bakery to make time to search for Queenie, but when he finds her, will she to talk to him, let alone forgive him?





	No Matter the Miles

**Author's Note:**

> My beta for this fic was my awesome friend Loving_Leta! ❤️
> 
> As always, feel free to follow me on twitter or tumblr, under the same name as here.

Jacob zipped back and forth from the register to the glass cases, fulfilling orders for customers in the bakery that he did not own. He wrapped up two loaves of bread, slipped a few cookies into a bag, and handed a muffin to take away for the road over to the young mother in front of him who was happy to leave with her three children, who screamed loudly as the bell tinkled, announcing they had left the shop, their yells muffled from outside, rain and glass drowning out any further screaming.

Jacob ignored the throbbing that had grown inside his head after being at this for hours. He had to keep going. He worked _here_ now. And this was where he would stay.

Next in line was an old lady in glasses and slippers. She dripped rainwater from the storm pounding against the windows.

“Hi there! Came in to get out of the rain? How are you today ma’am?” Jacob asked, keeping his voice cheerful despite its hoarse wobble from being used all day.

“Wet,” she spat, nose wrinkling impossibly more.

She jabbed her cane at a frosted zouwu.

“The giant cat bread,” she scowled at Jacob without giving any to manners.

The phone began to ring. Jacob faltered, raising a hand in apology. “One minute ma’am.”

He picked up the phone.

“Do you have the—“ a middle aged lady spoke on the other end of the phone, her voice loud until her voice cut out.

“Excuse me ma’am, there appears to be some static,” Jacob said politely. “Could you please repeat yourself?”

“THE BREAD SHAPED LIKE A PLATYPUS.”

Jacob held the phone away from his ear, wincing.

“Of course we have that, ma’am.” he cleared his throat.

“I’ll pick it up in a half an hour, tops,” the lady answered curtly.

The line went dead and Jacob stared at it for a few seconds, bewildered at the impoliteness of the customer.

Jacob turned back to the old lady.

“The cat bread,” her reminder was sharp and annoyed.

He grabbed her one from behind the glass counter and wrapped it up, counting her change.

“Have a great day, ma’am!” Jacob said, beaming at her.

She snatched the bread, without returning Jacob’s smile, and left without another word. Jacob longed to call “you’re welcome!” after her, but for the sake of keeping his job, he held his tongue.

This petty pace crept on for five more customers. The next customer in line was a blond woman a few years younger than Jacob, who gripped a red umbrella tightly, her position stiff.

Jacob’s heart panged. She looked like Queenie, but was not Queenie: Her eyes were blue instead of green. Looking at this woman just made him long for Queenie.

“Hi!” Jacob greeted her, attempting to keep his cheerful demeanor. “Are you keeping dry? Some weather we’re having, huh?” He gestured to her red raincoat and the rain pouring from outside.

“It is, isn’t it? But I just love this bakery,” she said, sighing dreamily. Rain trickled from her coat, which she clutched tightly against her body. She eyed Jacob, her expression curious. “I don’t feel like you’ve been here long, but things got so much better since you started working here. You’re very friendly, and we got those creature pastries around the same time, too! Is it a coincidence or--”

“It is,” said a deep voice behind him. Mr. Smith, Jacob’s boss, emerged from the kitchen in the back. He was a towering muscular man who reminded Jacob how short he was just by breathing. “I usually stay up all night thinking of new pastry designs and ideas for our bakery and those right here are newest in my line.”

Jacob turned to stare at his employer who he had worked with for six months, mouth hanging open.

_What the hell_?

“Well, they are amazing,” said the woman kindly, grinning up at the taller man. She pointed at a niffler. “Can I have the platypus bread please?”

“Of-of course!” Jacob said. He gave the woman a genuine smile--she was a damn nicer person than his boss.

Eager for a distraction from the infuriating man, Jacob wrapped up the woman’s bread for her, and counted her change, as he always did. Since there were no more customers in line anymore, the woman hung back to chat with Jacob’s new boss for a few minutes to question him about his “ideas”, her frown growing larger by the minute as Mr. Smith continued to steal credit for Jacob’s beloved original pastries.  When Jacob handed her the treat, he caught her giving him a sympathetic look before leaving.

The rest of the day was spent the same as the morning had been, behind the register and out of the kitchen. It was a relief to have to wrap Newt a zouwu bread and leave the store as quickly as possible. The wind instantly hit  Jacob with a force, the rain continuing to pound as Jacob drew his coat over his head. It hadn’t been this rainy when he’d left Newt’s this morning!

“What have you been up to the past six months, Jacob?” he grumbled  to himself. “Well, my girlfriend is too overwhelmed with depression to open her eyes and see that she joined forces with a mass murderer if not the most dangerous wizard alive, and my new boss is stealing my creations and working me to the bone, that’s all…”

Jacob and Newt had established a new tradition, which worked today the same as it always did: Whenever Jacob had walked a few blocks, Newt would immediately apparate next to him, taking the bread. Today, Newt sheltered Jacob with an umbrella, with his taller figure holding it as it covered them both and Pickett popped out of Newt’s pocket to give Jacob a sympathetic whine in displeasure and unhappiness.

“I’m so sorry you had to walk in the rain today! You know I have to pick a deserted place so no one sees me apparating! Is Mr. Smith still leaving you with all the work at the register by yourself?” Newt asked, a concerned frown on his face.

“Of course!” Jacob exclaimed, unable to keep the spite out of his voice. That man was as bad as his old foreman at the factory. “And that’s not all…” He filled Newt in on how Mr. Smith had taken credit for his pastries, rain still pounding on Newt’s umbrella.

Newt’s body jerked with a halt in response, as though he wanted to go back to the bakery and punch Mr. Smith in the face himself.

“That man is outrageous!” Newt’s voice was so loud Pickett jumped, vanishing into the pocket of Newt’s rain jacket again. “Jacob, you don’t have to work there. I’ve told you a _million_ _times_ that I  always have a vacancy for a second assistant--”

“And I’ve told _you_ a million times I don’t want your charity _again_ , Newt! We both know I only took those eggshells because I didn’t know they were from you!” Jacob could feel his face reddening. As much as he appreciated how deeply Newt cared, he would not let this be a charity case. His grandma had taught him better than that.

“Working with my best friend is hardly charity!”

They had both stopped walking and fumed at the other for a few seconds under the umbrella as the rain pushed down harder. The street was flooding slightly, enough for Jacob’s socks to get soaked wet. Newt’s seemed to be as well, because he seized Jacob’s arm and they apparated to his street in London.

The street were Jacob had quarreled with Queenie. He glared at his friend even more.

Newt’s face remained in a hard line.

“I know you work at the bakery because Smith is flexible enough with your hours that it gives you time to search for Queenie, but I would give you the same courtesy if you worked with me! Really Jacob, this man is crushing your spirit!”

Pickett poked his head out of Newt’s pocket to give Jacob a glare that matched Newt’s.

Jacob didn’t bring up the fact that nothing could beat his spirit into the ground more than when Queenie ran into the fire to be with Grindelwald, after he had offended her by saying that word…

“... You _never_ should have sold the bakery!” Newt finished exasperatedly as he flung open the door to his apartment, where they were greeted by Newt’s band of kneazles, who sniffed both Newt and Jacob as they removed their drenched coats and hung them on the coat rack. Once satisfied, Newt and Jacob returned back safely, the kneazles went back to sleeping in the entryway.

Newt just didn’t get it. He couldn’t take his charity. Jacob hadn’t had time to both run a bakery _and_ search for Queenie. He’d had to pick, and he’d picked Queenie. Working for Newt felt like a pity job, which would be as bad as working for Smith.

“There you two are!” Tina exclaimed as Newt dried Jacob and himself off with a smooth flick of his wand. Tina looked so happy she appeared ready to kiss Newt right on the spot, her eyes gleaming. “I just got intel that Grindelwald is holding a meeting with his followers at an abandoned mansion in Dorset. We need to go _now_ if we want to have a chance get to Credence and Queenie!”

It had been months since he’d seen Tina this happy. Her eyes shined again against the light and there was a bright smile on her face. For the first time in a half a year, Tina had hope.

“We’ll just go put our coats back on,” Jacob said, jabbing a finger at the door. Rain still hit hard against the window panes outside. He and Newt hurried over to the  front door, argument forgotten. As soon as they had their coats on, Tina practically shoved them both outside on the porch where she seized the two men and disapparated. Jacob had already forgotten his bone-weariness situation from work. All he could think about was the idea of perhaps seeing Queenie again. He could make up and apologise for his failure to save her in Paris.

They apparated along the side of a small shabby mansion, a few lights flickering on and off from inside. The rain was merely a slight drizzle, the ground was covered in a small mist and they could feel. their feet sinking in slippery mud.

Tina hurried them both inside the elegant building. She too, had mistakes she needed to redeem. The mansion though shabby, was a warm shelter from the outdoors. It felt like stepping in front of a hot fire on a cold winter’s day in New York.

“I’m going to get Credence,” Tina said looking at them seriously. “Grindelwald will be more concerned over protecting him and I’m the professional and I’ve dealt with things like this before, so it’s got to be me if it comes down to someone having to duel him.” She eyed Newt and Jacob. Her voice choked up in emotion as she said, “Get my sister back. Please.”

They both nodded, Newt blew Tina a kiss, and Tina disappeared up a twisting flight of stairs, footsteps pounding urgently and her heart beating fast against her chest.

“All right, I am gonna try calling out to her. See if she’ll come to us,” Jacob whispered, shaking the water off his coat.

_Queen? Queenie, honey? I know you’re here. Please, sweetheart, I miss you. I’m not angry, I only want to talk_.

Jacob and Newt waited in silence.

“Should we maybe try looking for her or--” Newt began.

“Ya don’t need to bother,” said a familiar voice emerged from the top of the stairs that Tina had went up from a few minutes ago. The boys’ heads whipped up in surprise to the top of the stairs to see Queenie Goldstein. She wore a black silk ankle-length dress. It was accented with a dark pink scarf, and a triangular gold necklace dangling from her neck. Her hair lay flat instead of the curls that Jacob associated with her. She wore sharp, black high heels and Jacob had a feeling they would have her towering over him. Her smile was nervous, strained, and hopeful as she glanced down at them, scared that she might not be welcome if she came closer.

Jacob immediately hurried up the rounded stairs to meet Queenie, where he took her by surprise by embracing her tightly the moment she was within a hugging-distance. He didn’t even care his jacket was soaking wet. He clutched her close with all his love and might for several seconds and it took Queenie, pale and confused, a moment to wrap her arms around Jacob as well. For several moments, they clung to each other before Queenie let go reluctantly, absorbing the story of today’s events  from Jacob’s mind. She clasped her hands to her mouth, horrified.

“You sold your bakery?” Her voice broke, undoubtedly squeaky. She removed her hands away from him as though she were afraid to know the answer. Below, Jacob was pretty sure he heard a squeal from Newt.

She leaned forward a little, heart breaking as she was flooded with Jacob’s recent memories. “Ohhh, and you’ve been dealing with grumpy customers all day?”

A beat.

“You been out in the rain?” Her eyes widened as she placed a hand on his chest. Queenie tilted her head at him, face full of sympathy and concern. “ _And_ you’ve been bickering with Newt!” She shook her head, disbelieving.

“Honey, why would you sell the bakery? It was your dream! You fought so hard to get that loan. Just as hard as you did in the war.” Her voice was traced with sadness and disbelief. She ran her hand down his chest. “Why would you throw your dream away and work for a man who reminds you of your old boss at the factory?”

Jacob placed his hands on her shoulders, there would be no misunderstandings this time. He was going to tell her what had been crossing through his mind since the day he sold his bakery.“Because _you_ are my dream, Queen. As long as I got you, I don’t need nothing else.”

Queenie put her hands on his cheeks, stroking them tenderly, moved. A tear slid down down her rosy cheek.

“You quit your dream to own your own bakery—” a paused as she choked up, needing a moment to reply, “for me? After everything I’ve put you through? Everything I’ve done?”

Jacob nodded sincerely.

“All I want is to be with you, baby,” Jacob whispered. “I don’t need marriage, children, or a fulfilling job. Just you. That would make me the happiest man alive”

Queenie’s eyes overflowed with tears. “Nobody has ever done something that romantic for me. Most guys just want--” she gestured at her body.

“Well, you know me,” Jacob said, smirking. He drew himself up, trying to look suave.  “There’s only one like me.”

Queenie giggled and drew her forehead to his, caressing his cheek with her thumb. Her own cheeks had taken on a rose-colored blush again. He leaned in to her touch. “You’re absolutely right. You have the kindest most beautiful soul in the world, Jacob, honey. I swear to you, I will make your sacrifice worth it.”

He cupped her hands in his. Her hands were terribly cold and shaking slightly. Jacob squeezed them tightly in reassurance. He wanted to infuse them with warmth, but his own hands were damp and chilly from the rain. “Come with us, sweetheart.”

Queenie paused, thoughtful as she looked down the dusty, velvet-carpeted hall where Newt was likely waiting. “If… If I leave with you, he’ll kill us all.”She leaned towards him a little, seeking his love and warmth. “A few of them have gotten careless with their Occlumency. They’re _terrifying_ , honey! You-you were right. You can brag about it if you want. I was—“

“Lied to, manipulated, conned when you were emotional and lost?” Jacob finished. He pulled her close, hugging her tightly and protectively. He could feel the tremble of her body against his. How long had it been since anyone had last hugged Queenie? “If you help us, Dumbledore can keep you safe.” Queenie snuggled into his arms. He stroked her hair. “Please leave with us, sweetheart. We’ve been so worried about you.”

Jacob heard her swallow.

“I want to, I—“

Tina flung a door open down the hall. She slammed the door closed behind her before locking it with magic, sprinting down the hall towards them. Queenie must have read something dark in Tina’s mind because she frowned, pulling away from Jacob’s snug grip.

“You have about a minute to get out of here,” Queenie whispered urgently. She drew her wand and rolled up her sleeves. She kicked off one of her heels and untied her scarf, then ruffled her hair.

“I don’t need to do anything to you, Teenie, since you already look in a huff,” Queenie paused to kiss Jacob on the cheek. “I’ll see you later. Don’t worry about me, I’ll find you. Jacob, head downstairs.” Queenie told him, tilting her head in the direction of the stairs.“Teen, aim your wand at me, we’ll make it look like we’ve been duelin’ and you can appear to outwit me and escape…”

Jacob could not believe this. They had came all this way and unless he was very wrong...

“You’re gonna stay?” His mouth was slightly open in surprise and disappointment as Tina pulled her wand out of her jacket. She broke a mirror down the hallway, clearly hoping to make it look like it had been broken in a fight.

“I can do more here-“ she gestured at the door Tina had just came from, which rattled. “I’ll bring you whatever information I can when I’m able to get away. Just go, honey, I can’t worry about you! Go with Newt and stay safe!” She gave him a slight push forward. Jacob went, heart pounding. Jacob glanced back up the stairs and saw Tina aim a jinx at Queenie, the sisters now appearing to duel as the sound of a door opened and footsteps were heard emerging, coming from upstairs.

“Tina—“ Newt started as Jacob arrived downstairs and dragged Newt towards the door.

“Is right behind us pal-“ Jacob said hurriedly, flinging open the door and rushing them both back outside. He was actually glad for the rain now. Conditions like this made escape easier in war. They wouldn’t leave tracks to follow.

“Where are Queenie and Credence?” Newt asked as he hesitated and grabbed Jacob’s arm, disapparating them both away.

They were back inside Newt’s house within a matter of seconds.

“Tina was spotted,” Jacob panted, his heart still pounding loudly against his chest and, closing the door with difficulty due to the wind. Rain soaked Newt’s welcome mat, which had a graceful unicorn running on and off the platform much like the moving pictures wizards had. The unicorn even looked wet. It shook water off it’s mane and let out a muted huff.

“I dunno what happened with Credence but Queenie is staying as a double agent.” Pride radiated from Jacob: from his voice, to his posture. Queenie had made the right choice! He had known it was a matter of time. He also knew his Queenie well enough to know she would always stay loyal to those she loves and there was a reason why she crossed those flames all those months ago. Jacob took off his coat again and hung it on the coat rack.

It was hard to feel like this was a loss, Queenie not returning home with them, even as a muddy and bloody Tina came in and told them she hadn’t been able to get Credence to come with her because he was obsessed with getting revenge on a blood brother.

How could Jacob feel upset, when he and Queenie had made up? Despite the bone-chilling cold, despite the bad news about Credence, despite the fact that Queenie was miles away from him, Jacob couldn’t keep the smile off his face. No matter how far away they were, their hearts would always stay connected.


End file.
